1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device. Particularly, the invention relates to a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of information technology, it becomes easier to obtain required information from electronic devices in daily life. On the other hand, with improvement of processing techniques, various mobile electronic devices are developed to have features of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, and due to the characteristic and advantage of portability, the mobile electronic devices are widely applied in daily life.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, in order to achieve portability and meet different preferences and needs, besides a conventional bar-type mobile phone, clamshell, swivel and slide mobile phones are also developed. Taking the slide mobile phone as an example, an upper body and a lower body thereof are stacked and can be slided relative to each other to present different operation modes such as open and close, etc. Stacking of the upper body and the lower body avails reducing a whole volume of the mobile phone, and the upper and lower bodies can be spread under a specific operation mode. For example, in some slide mobile phones, besides the upper and lower bodies can be slided relative to each other, the upper body can be further tilted from the lower body to facilitate a user viewing a display screen on the upper body. Moreover, with development of touch display techniques, a touch display function of the mobile phone gradually replaces a conventional key pressing function, and the user can perform touch operations through the display screen. However, when the user performs the touch operation on the upper body tilted from the lower body, the upper body is probably swayed due to a pressing operation of the user, which is inconvenient in utilization.